Rebirth
by MariaDeAngeles2
Summary: A sequel to give those of us disappointed by the series finale as well as the characters some closure.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

My heart races when I'm finally face to face with the door. I still haven't really resolved the best way to explain how I'm here but I guess there's no more delaying the inevitable. Quinn is the only person I feel that I can confide in right now. Hopefully he hasn't dealt with his pain the usual way. It would be really awkward to let in your presumably dead ex-girlfriend while a bimbo is lounging around naked. "Ok this is it." I hit the buzzer with determination. A few minutes later I hear some sleepy shuffling approach the door. It's expected at 4:00 am. Not the most ideal time to come back from the dead but it was the only time I could get away from Elway. A petite female cracks the door open. Jamie. If she didn't hate me before, she'll be sure to detest me now. Her eyes bulge out of her head and she gasps. It's almost funny until tears start forming in her eyes. I'm not a fan of comforting people.

"Deb-" her voice cracks as she steps aside to let me in. "Oh my gosh. Is Dexter here too?! What happened to Harrison? We've searched all the foster care centers. His grandparents...Angel... we've all been worried about him." She starts sobbing. Poor girl. She had basically been raising him. It's normal for her to have been attached and worried about his well-being since Dexter had been declared dead.

"We'll talk later Jamie. Right now I really need to talk to Quinn."

"Oh…" She seems surprised by my abruptness. "He's asleep. Angel and me have been taking turns looking after him. That's all," she explained.

"It's okay-". I say, hardly needing an explanation.

"No its not. I mean he's not okay. He took too many sleeping pills one day and Angel was worried. We've been watching him to make sure he doesn't do anything harmful."

"I'm sorry," I manage to mumble, feeling very responsible. She doesn't give me the usual, "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault," and instead departs to wake him up.

I hear her trying to rouse him from the other room and can tell she's having a hard time. It sounds like he's tossing and struggling. Growing worried for the tiny woman, I enter the room. Quinn is turning in the bed, eyes still closed, crying out in his sleep. I can't make out what he's saying but it's clear he's having some sort of nightmare. I place a hand on Jamie's shoulder. "It's okay. Let's just wait until it passes." It might not be safe to wake him during a violent dream. Jamie gets up and steps back. His stirring slows down so I sit down at the edge of the bed. Suddenly his body turns towards us, eyes flashing open. "Deb?" He asks, seeing me. I nod guiltily. "Are you ok?"

"Yea," he smiles, with a sudden peaceful expression. He grabs my hand affectionately, "Just a bad dream."


	2. Chapter 2

Of course eventually I have to explain that it wasn't a bad dream at all. Rewind to a year and a half ago when I was still alive and working for Elway. He calls me into his office. Once I'm sitting across from him he slides a folder across the desk to me. Inside is a picture of a chubby ten year old who looks like a Morgan.

"Did you find some long lost cousin of mine?" I ask studying the curly black hair framing a face similar to mine at her age.

"Maybe," he snickers. "Sure looks like it. If her hair was straight and her eyes were lighter, I'd swear you're this woman's granddaughter." The girl had intense dark brown eyes framed by those enviable mediterranean thick dark eyebrows. The kind that are long and arched and needed no filling in.

"She was moved here by her father when she was 12 because her mother was into the wrong scene. The grandmother has been trying to find a way to contact her for years and just now made the trip from South America to find her."

"That picture looks really old." I point out. How old could she be now?

He nods,"She's probably about 40. Her name is Soraya Mendoza. This woman is paying handsomely. "

"Well then, lets get to it."

Soraya turns up under her father's last name, Marquis. Mr. Marquis had died of a heart attack when Soraya was in her 20's. Our investigation leads us to a hospital where we find her in a coma.

Records show that her boyfriend was driving drunk when they got into a car accident a few years back. She hasn't woken up ever since. We came to the hospital to confirm, before giving her grandmother the bad news.

Even with the age difference and her wild dark hair, she still has an uncanny resemblance to me. She could be my older sister.

"Now what?" He asks.

"What do you mean? We tell her grandmother we found her."

"Mrs. Mendoza doesn't have long to live and wanted to see Soraya before her death. Can we really do that to her?"

"So you want to tell her we didn't find anything?" I ask, surprised by his sentimentalism.

"No... it's just that you look so much alike,"

"Fuck no!" I exclaim, finally catching his drift.

"She's never met you and hasn't seen her in over twenty years."

"Not fucking happening. For starters my spanish sucks balls and we don't look exactly like."

"She could have assimilated and she has no idea what Soraya looks like now."

"It's wrong," I shake my head. "It's cruel to lie to an old woman like that."

"Crueler than telling her the granddaughter she hasn't seen in twenty years will never wake up? That she came all this way to see her in a coma?"

"But she can hold her hand. Her REAL granddaughters hand."

"I don't think so Deborah. If it was you in that bed, wouldn't you want the person you love most in this world to die happy? Wouldn't you do anything to spare them the pain?"

Gee I don't know. The person I love most in the world happens to be the one I hate the most right now.

"She has no family left behind. Her daughter died of an overdose."

"Shut the fuck up Elway."

His emotional blackmail breaks down my determination and the next day we go shopping for temporary hair color, curlers and contacts. My hair is really oily so I'm not worried about the hair color sticking. When I did undercover work it always washed out way too quickly. Still the curlers don't do much to make it thicker. Elway thinks I'm putting too much effort into it since there is a two decade gap but the last thing I want is to insult the poor woman's intelligence. My spanish will be insulting enough. So I suffer through two hours of extensions in a salon to give me a thicker look.

A day later my transformation is complete. I hate wearing dresses but I'm damn good at undercover work so I put on a maxi dress to look the part. My eyebrows still leave much to be desired but I did my best. Grandma has expensive taste. She schedules our meeting at the LIV in the Fontainebleau where she's now staying. When I arrive at her table she looks up at me and meets my eyes with a huge gasp.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 "Estas bella!" She exclaims. I thank her for calling me beautiful. "Mi español no esta muy bueno." I warn, doing my best to convey that I have forgotten my spanish and its not so good anymore. She looks a little saddened but smiles. "I speak English too. I guess you want forget everything about growing up." She shakes her head, "I'm sorry I was no there for you. I had fight with your mother." So she's dismissing my poor spanish as a rejection of my past. " its not your fault abuela. I just didn't practice a lot. There aren't as many spanish speakers where I live as in miami." "Okay mi'ja." She studies me very carefully. "I thought you will look like your mother when you grow up but I think you look like your father's family." "Hmmm," I manage, trying to disguise my nerves with interest. She asks me about my life, which is much easier to fill her in on. I'd read up on Soraya enough to answer basic questions. I'd even found her instagram so I knew about her interests. I ask her more questions about her life though because I'd rather keep the focus off me. She owns a vineyard in Chile and it seems Soraya's mom had always been trouble. "You don't have boyfriend? You no want babies?" I laugh. "I think that ship has sailed." She looks confused so I clarify, "Muy tarde." Too late for me. "Its no too late." She reaches out and pats my hand. I immediately feel guilty thinking of her real granddaughter's lonely hand in the hospital. "You beautiful girl. You find man. Even if you don't want babies, you can adopt beautiful girl that need home like you." I shift uncomfortably because there is no way either Soraya or me are having babies. I am too messed up and Soraya physically can't. "Oh I dont know..." "Yes. Please I want leave family behind." The statement doesn't do much to comfort my guilt. I'm not her family. She won't be leaving anyone behind. "I know you have different life. You different person now but was better for you than with your mom. I'm happy just to see you happy." "Thanks," I say, uncomfortable with the turn the conversation took. It's too personal for me. "Soraya, I want you have everything when i go." At first I wonder where she's going and then the meaning of her words hits me. "No...I cant." "You my only family." "You hardly know me." "If you don't take the government will. I don't care what you do as long as you have it." She rubs my hand affectionately. "You make me smile." Because of her accent, I can't tell if its a statement or an order. Is she telling me I make her smile or ordering to do as she says to make her smile? Who the fuck knows? I'm not about to ask. "Whatever you want. You want give it all away I don't care. Anything is better than government." My stomach sinks further than I ever thought possible. What the fuck have I gotten myself into? When I get home I curl up in a ball to cry. Why do I keep doing this to myself? Why do I keep letting the men in my life influence me to do stupid things? What the fuck is wrong with me? If you ask anyone at work they'd tell you I'm independent. Yet here I am, emotionally screwed up from following Dexter's lead and now knee deep in shit from giving in to Elway. 


End file.
